Clipping a Robin's wings
by Darkfeather21
Summary: The Joker's caught a little bird and wants to hear him sing. Will Batman be able to save him? //Joker inspired by Ledger// Rated M for a reason. Violence, rape, language, ect.
1. The Caged Bird

"Why...so...serious? YAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The Joker's haunting cackle echoed through the large once abandon warehouse. The building was located near the pier, so old fishing equipment and netting was left behind along with sealed crates that more then likely had old forgotten boat parts inside. Standing behind the Joker was a group of masked henchmen. All looking rather hauntingly festive themselves with their clown masks hiding their true identities. Joker, along with his group of men were all starring down at a slender framed figure laying on the ground before them. Stripped of his shirt and left wearing a pair of boxers, the boy shivered against the cold ground. The boxers weren't the only article of clothing he was allowed to keep. A mask stayed fit across his eyes. Anyone in Gotham who hasn't been living under a rock would instantly recognize this teen as the boy wonder, Robin. The Joker wanted to leave Robin's mask on. Knowing his identity would just make his never ending game against Batman easier, and he wouldn't want that. Robin's arms were tied tightly together with thick rope that cut against his skin by even the slightest movements or struggle.

Still giggling, the Joker hoped around the boy, flapping his arms as he did so.

"Come now Robin, Fly! Fly! YAHAHAHAHA! FLY!"

Robin spat between shivers. His spit not making it far, only landing on the ground in front of him. It was nearly winter, and being near the ocean's edge in a freezing warehouse half naked isn't exactly the warmest place to be. The cold had already weakened him in itself. Not to mention the struggle he had to put up against the Joker's crew of goons. Scattered across Robin's body were bruises of a few different shades. Most of them a lightened brown color, but a few tinted a most painful looking blue and purple. The Joker knelt down besides the boy. He chattered his own teeth as he bobbed his head casually side to side; a thinking mannerisms of his. A way for him to let others know he's in thought, pondering, scheming.

"You know...Robin, I wouldn't take these bruises to personal..."

Noticing the Joker take out an apple peeler from his inner coat pocket, Robin flinched. It was common knowledge to know how dangerous the Joker was with a knife at hand, or anything mildly sharp for that matter. Seeing Robin's flinch the Joker hushed him as a Mother would hush a frightened child.

"ShhShhShh..." He stroked Robin's shoulder with two fingers that weren't gripping the apple peeler before putting the metal of the tool against one of the most sensitive looking bruises.

"In my opinion."

Robin tried to squirm to avoid the coldness of the apple peeler, but the Joker held him stiff with by the shoulder with his other hand.

"Shh...Shh...Ahem, In my opinion...these..'beauty marks', only make you more attractive." Examining the injuries the Joker nodded and brought his eyes back to the confused stare looking at him from behind the mask. Robin knew the Joker was the king of jokes and liked to say weird things, but he still felt awkward by his words.

"Am I right?"

"You're an ass."  
The Joker looked rather surprised at how easily the shivering bird was able to get those words out. So casual too. There wasn't a hint of anger in his voice, which was surprising by the amount of it that could be seen building up in his glaring eyes and gritted teeth.

"Tsk...tsktsktsk...I think the Birdie needs his wings clipped."

From behind the Joker his minions nodded and laughed to his words. They were there for a reason. They still had a purpose. Robin knew they did. The Joker never kept his minions around for long, and if this group was still alive, then that would mean the Joker still had more work for them to do. Would they kill him?

"He'll come for me." Robin whispered in a monotone voice as he tried to curl up once more, only to be shoved again until he was forced to look the Joker in the eyes. His makeup was messy looking. A red mouth painted over hideous scars, black eye make-up only intensing his know-it-all stare, all these over a white ghostly layer of paint that makes the Joker what he is. Creepy.

"He'll come for you? Batman? Of course he'll come for you!" Joker ruffled his hair harshly. "You're his birdieee! He HAS to come for you!"

Flipping a few wild pieces of his own hair out of his face the Joker stood back up on his feet.

"Of course, we set up a little game for him to play on his own. It will probably take a while, so until then, why don't you play with my boys here?"

The clowns behind him stepped forward, eyes hidden by the masks, but Robin could feel them starring hungrily.

"They've been so patient till now. But all little doggies should be let off their chains at some point, and my doggies love eating up little birdies like you."

Stepping away from the scene, Robin, along with the Joker's goons watched as the madman took a front row seat on a large crate and clapped his hands loudly.

"On with the show! YAHAHAHAHA!"


	2. The Ugly Duckling

"I know I can take him! Why won't you let me help?!"

Robin looked up at Batman with a stern glare in his eyes. The two were on the top lot of a half empty parking garage Moments before the Joker had tried to throw a 'Christmas Blast' at the mall a few blocks down by placing a bomb under the main tree in the lobby. Of course, Christmas wouldn't be for a few more weeks. The first snow fall hadn't even made an appearance yet. The Joker, couldn't wait that long. He wanted to celebrate early, and what better way to throw a Christmas blast then blowing the holiday shopping rush sky-high. Batman had been able to dispose of the bomb before the Joker set it off, and Robin had evacuated everyone quick and safely from any danger. Unfortunately, the Joker had managed to skip off unnoticed leaving only the echoing of his laughter and a worn 'business card' behind.

Batman clutched the playing card in his hand until it crumpled.

"It's too dangerous. The Joker isn't someone you should mess with. I'll go alone."

"You treat me like I'm weak and useless! I can help you! We can take down the Joker together.."

There was only silence in the cold air for a few moments. Batman was the master of silence. His deep thinking always brought silent moments like this.

"...I'll go alone."

How stubborn. Robin didn't take his stubbornness so well. Especially when he wanted so desperately to help the other, but Batman saw things differently. Robin wasn't a weak and useless being. He knew Robin would be helpful if he tagged along for the more dangerous acts, but the boy was too important. Batman saw him more of a porcelain doll. He didn't want the boy to get hurt. He didn't want to see him in any position of danger. If only he could foresee what would happen later.

"You...You're..you're such a jerk!" Robin hoped on his own motorcycle and rode off in the darkness of the parking garage. The humming of his bike vanishing along with the dim leftovers of the headlights. The boy wonder was mad at him. He would rather have it that way though. Have Robin be mad at him rather then in danger. Batman sighed. Still standing as he starred forwards into the night city.

--

Rough hands grabbed and groped at Robin's body. From behind him one of the henchmen played cruelly with his nipples until they started to look raw, leaning in close and breathing down the back of his neck as he did so. Two others held down his legs to prevent him from kicking. They learned restraining him was a good idea the moment after Robin had managed to kick one right in the jaw. Of course no one found that funny except for the Joker, whose favorite part of this was seeing pain and discourage, even if it was pain against his own minions. Robin twisted his neck trying to avoid the face of a man who looked to be in his late 40's that had slid his clown mask upwards in order to reveal his mouth. He held Robin's jaw firmly, trying to hold it still. Robin wanted to scream for them to stop, he wanted to cuss out the one trying to kiss him, but he knew the moment he opened his mouth the clown minion would make his move. "Hold still kid!" The man finally slapped him harshly across the face. This made the Joker sit up in his seat to see how the young boy would react. Naturally Robin glared up at his abuser.

"Go to Hel-" His last word muffled when the henchmen slammed his lips against Robin's. Instantly his tongue invaded the younger's mouth. Exploring the warm cavern like it was candy. Robin tried to pull his head back, but the kisser shoved him forwards. Already his nipples felt like they were going to fall off. The man fondling them was being nothing close of gentle, and the two holding his legs had gotten tired of missing all the fun. One of them, still holding onto Robin's leg, moved to sit on top of it and slowly trailed his hand up Robin's leg, to his thigh, and finally right up under his boxers. Instantly Robin was distracted by the kiss, turning to see where that hand was planning to go. He caught one glimpse of the arm trailing before he was forced back into the kiss. Slowly the clown reached his hand closer and closer to his danger zone before cupping his boyhood and gripping it tightly. In a shocked reaction Robin accidentally bit down on the tongue in his mouth. Receiving a scream in his face by the henchmen that was now bleeding from his mouth.

"DAMN BRAT!" Robin had managed to slam his teeth down hard enough to cause the other to bleed. Blood poured out of his own mouth as well. Robin tried to spit it out between shivers and sniffles.

"Get away from me!"

He tried to wiggle from the wandering hands, the bleeding henchmen still trying to control the bleeding in his mouth. The others only held him down tighter, forcing him onto his stomach. Almost as if their next movements were planned, the one sitting on his leg removed his hand from Robin's boxers and pulled them down slightly from the back.Robin knew what was coming next couldn't be good. He tried thrashing even more. Kicking and screaming as hard as he could. The bleeding one grabbed his hair tightly and lifted his head before slamming it down into the hard ground. "Stay quiet kid!"

Robin whimpered from the impact, almost disappointed he wasn't knocked out. A finger suddenly penetrated him. Followed instantly by a second one.

"Savemesavemesaveme..please save me..." He whimpered under his breath wanting for Batman to any moment fly in and save him. Why hadn't he listened to Batman? Why did he have to try and be the hero?

--

"Shit!"

Batman kicked down the chair holding a fake mannequin dressed up like Robin that sat tied to it with duct tape. Batman had been given a hint that Robin was held captive in the hotel room 432 of this building. Along with the hint, it was said that if he didn't get there in time, His birdie would be BBQ. Batman glared at the mannequin's face like it was the Joker himself. Which wasn't hard to imagine, considering a red smile had been painted on the dummy along with the rest of the features needed to specify the Joker. Batman should have known something was wrong when Robin didn't return the night before. He only wished he had realized something wasn't right sooner. Now the Joker had him...and who knew if the boy was still even alive anymore...That's when he noticed the playing card sticking out from the dummy's belt. Reaching down Batman snatched it up and turned to see as what he expected an ordinary joker card. He was correct, except for an extra message the Joker typed up and slapped on.

- Do You Know

Why

The Caged

Bird

Sings?-

Cursing, Batman wanted to destroy the card as he did with the last, but rather decided to take it back to get analyzed for any sort of clue as to where Robin was.

"Please be okay...Please Robin...Stay alive.."

--

"Hey boss, you're not going to believe this...but Tweety here's no virgin."

Joker's jaw dropped at the news. Naturally it was instantly followed by a smile.

"Stop! Stop! Stop the show! All of you, stop touching him-let go-back off. Yeah, just...just move over there."

Prancing his way to the boy he leaned down and tilted his chin to look back at him, grinning ear to ear.

"Is this TRUE?"

He lightly, but repetitively slapped the side of Robin's face as if trying to get him to talk faster.

"Not only is our birdie Batty's sidekick...but his LOVER!? YAHAHAHAHA!"

The Joker felt as if he could roll on the ground laughing, which he proceeded to do at the thought of how much funnier his scheme just got. He knew the two were close...but would have never expected this.

"Hey Boss...we weren't finished yet."

One of his more impatient henchmen who wanted to get back to molesting the boy as soon as possible spoke up. The Joker looked over his shoulder and up at the masked follower who stood with his arms crossed. The others didn't seem to be very ammused either. With a sudden tilt of his head the Joker stood up, gnawing on his lower lip as he examined his henchmen.

"Yeah, back off clown. We caught the bird. We should get to have our fun with it."

The Joker made another 'tsktsk' gesture. Sighing with a smile he shrugged and flashed a grin.

"Let's just call this part of the game..." reaching into his jacket pocket the henchmen all took out runs expecting the Joker to do the same, but instead he only withdrew a hunter's knife and smiled.

"..Intermission!"

Instead of actually attacking the masked clowns, he swept the blade at a rope to his right that was tied to a sandbag. The clowns looked confused by his action, but instantly realized their situation when the rope raced upwards and the floor board beneath them opened into a door that brought them falling nearly 15 feet before hitting the icy cold water. It was a door built to be used to load and unload fishing supplies and sea critters. With them out of the way, the Joker casually turned back to the motionless boy. His eyes were slammed shut as if he were trying to escape reality with sleep. and his body was curled into a ball. His boxers were still partially pulled down, and his bruises looked almost worse then before. The Joker chattered a little tune with his teeth as he tip toed over to the abused child and kneeling down snapped his boxers.

"Tweet tweet...tweet tweet. Cooo. Cooo."

He mocked Robin with chanting different bird impressions to try and at least get a glaring reaction from him, but the boy seemed to want to mope and shiver rather then play with him. Too bad he didn't have a choice.

"So. You and TheBatMan. Tsk...tsk..tsk...whooo da' thought."

Still no reaction from the silent boy. The Joker only snapped his boxers again.

"...You wanna know how I got these scars?"

Always a conversation starter, but Robin didn't seem to show any reaction towards it. Little did the Joker realize, the boy wonder had already heard at least 6 different versions of that story, and found none of them entertaining in the least..

"When I was your age,"

The Joker was now petting Robin like he was a dog. Stroking him from the shoulders down his side and finishing with a snap of his boxers each time.

", I was dating the prettiest girl in school. One boy was jealous of me. Jealous I was..."

A flip of his hair.

"..such a looker. Anyways, he decided he would make me so ugly, no one would Love me. So he took a knife..."

The Joker teasingly placed the blade on Robin's lips, but didn't make any action to cut him.

"...held it to my mouth..."

The knife was traced across his lips. Robin's eyes opened as he gave a stare that looked like a depressed puppy up at the Joker.

"..andddd..."

"Batman will come." The words drifted out of his half open mouth smoothly.

The Joker blinked. Shoulders untensing he shook his head back and forth.

"I told you he'd come Righttttt after our game."

He said removing the knife and pulling on Robin's cheeks with his fingers.

"Moral of the story Tweety, when he does come, you're going to be so ugly, he won't Love you anymore..."

"He'd alwyas love me."

The Joker looked amused by how loyal Robin was to his Batman. Taking the knife he held it to the side of Robin's face and trailed it down slowly. Leaving a cut alongside his cheek. Robin flinched at the stinging pain. He could feel the blood trickling down.

"We'll. just. have. to. see."

The Joker brought his own form above Robin. Placing a knee on either side of him and holding one hand on his chest, the other still holding the knife.

"Tell me Tweety...Do you know why the caged bird sings?"


	3. A New Cage

Batman had dropped off the Joker card with Alfred to analyze for any sort of clue, then ventured back out onto the streets to keep searching. This time in the bat-mobile. The Joker usually put no effort into concealing his schemes. The man liked having his shows in the spotlight. The only times his games were kept more then less under wraps was when he wanted Batman alone to play, rather then all of Gotham. Batman knew this time it was personal. A few beeps from a small screen in the center dashboard suddenly turned into Alfred's voice.

"Found him yet?"

"The card. Where there finger prints?"

"Yes...but only one match.."

"Who?"

"...Robin. Only one print, one match I'm afraid."

"Dammit..."

"Don't panic though, I found something else that may provide as a helpful hint."

"Which is?"

"On the card I found traces of salt water. Perhaps there may be a hint near the pier?"

--

The Joker put his own nose against Robin's. Tilting the boy's chin the Joker kept his eyes starring down at the blade that was playing dangerously around Robin's neck. Not breaking the skin, but letting the cold blade wipe across it slowly. It was hard to tell if Robin was more disgusted or scared. The emotions in his face showed signs of both. Joker thrived for those emotions. Those little emotions that built up who a person was.

"Wonder what kid of person you are..."

The Joker's eyes locked on Robin's, knife trailing to his shoulder.

"Are you really a 'Boy Wonder'?"  
The blade was tilted at the head of his shoulder so the point pressed against his skin.

"ooorrr...are youuuuu..."

Slowly the Joker slid his eyes to the side to view the knife. Robin glanced too. The Joker's grin was closed, but smiling just as sadistically as ever. Without warning his eyes Shot back to Robin's, catching the other off guard and making him quickly look back into his eyes as well.

"-A COWARD?"

One quick motion and a new cut sliced its way into Robin's shoulder. He held in a scream by clamping his teeth together as hard as he could and tensing his shoulders with his neck. The Joker looked disappointed as he flicked Robin's lower lip.

"Why won't you sing for me Birdie? Got a little..."

Yellow teeth became visible as his smile widened.

"..Stage-fright?..YAHAAA!"

With his giggle he gave Robin Eskimo kisses.Swiping his nose against Robin's while making baby faces. The Joker truly was insane. Robin could see now why Batman was skeptical about Robin even going near someone like him.

"..You're crazy.."

Robin said under his breath between closed teeth. Joker lifted himself up further for a moment, now sitting on Robin's hips. He rolled his head to the side, Locks of curly brownish green hair falling down in his face.

"Crazy?" His grin seemed to have faded completely; besides the smile illusion painted and scarred on his face.

"You wanna see...Crazy?" Grabbing Robin by the hair he pulled his upper torso off the ground until he could get another up close glare from the boy. The Joker's smile became real again.

"I'll show you crazy..."

Letting go of Robin's jet black -now messy- hair, the boy fell back slamming against the ground. The cut in his shoulder was deeper then the one on his face. Warmth of his blood stained his back with the splatter of falling in the small puddle that had formed. Such a sight of blood and pain was driving the Joker mad. He wanted to see more...more suffering...he wanted to destroy any innocence of this boy, any hope, any spark of life left in him. By doing that, it would destroy Batman.

"Lets get on with the show..."

Placing the knife between his teeth the Joker grabbed ahold of either side of Robin's boxers and pulled them completely off. Robin tried kicking, but the Joker kept his spot sitting on his legs.

"HELP! HELLPPP!!"

Robin started screaming. Why hadn't the idea come to him before? Obviously no civilians would be walking the empty piers at night, but Batman would be on the prowl. Batman would be looking for him, maybe he would hear Robin. The Joker wasn't going to let that happen. Sighing to the fact he had to put his game on pause the man stood up and walked away for a moment.

"HELP! PLEASE HELP!"

After a few more desperate cries for his dark knight, the Joker returned with a dirty looking rag.

"HE-" His final attempt of salvation was cut off as the rag was tied tightly around his mouth. Making any other noises muffled. The rag was beyond dirty, and tasted like boat oil.

"I wanted to hear you sing birdie...but I can't let Batty hear your song, can I?"

A snicker leaked after his words as the Joker took a seat on the ground between Robin's legs.

He gave a smiling sigh as he looked the boy up and down.

"Batty's lover. What a game this will be...I wonder if he'll be disgusted by you."

Lifting one of Robin's legs he flipped the boy onto his stomach. Robin shivered at the cold floor against his flat stomach.

"I wonder...If he'll ever be able to look at his Birdie again."

Fingers danced across his skin from the back of his knees up to his thighs.

"I wonder I wonder Will he even want to touch his birdie again?"

Grasping Robin by the hips the Joker leaned forwards until his grin was right besides Robin's ear.

"I don't know if you knew this but...me and him...tch...but, Batty doesn't like me very much. After he sees that you're my bird now...he probably won't even want you back."

Robin's eyes stayed shut tight. He gave up trying to speak after he realized every one of his words were muffled by the rag. The Joker's breath smelt like tobacco. It would be a scent to haunt him forever.

The Joker suddenly sat back up to his previous position. Robin felt his hands let go of his hips, but not even a moment of curiosity had time to make him wonder why before the sound of a zipper made his ears lift in fear.

"CooCoo. CooCoo" The Joker mimicked a coocoo clock.

"Ittttt'''ssssssssss...Showtime!"

Latching onto the boy's hips again the Joker made one slamming thrust inside the boy. Robin couldn't hold it in this time. He screamed, but it was muffled mostly by the rag. The Joker let himself stay inside the boy as he kept his form held above the boy wonder.

"Since you're probably use to this, there's no need to lube'ya up."

Pulling out only half way the Joker thrusted back into him.

"I mean. How often does Batty do this?"

The only answer Joker got were sobs trying to escape from the rag and tears already streaming down Robin's face. There were a few more slamming thrusts before the Joker spoke again. Each one felt like Robin was going to rip in half. IT was true the boy wonder wasn't a virgin, but this was completely different from what Batman did. Batman was never this harsh. As dark as he seemed, Batman would be gentle and careful with the boy. The two of them had actually been together for over a year before they got intimate with one another.

"How does it feel Birdie? Is it better then Batty?"

Somehow the Joker had already been stiff before he plunged into the boy. Robin assumed it had been the fault of the show he watched earlier, or the sight of Robin's suffering. Either way, it almost seemed like the Joker could arouse himself on demand. This torture seemed to go on forever, even though reality would say otherwise. Pulling out almost completely, the Joker made a sudden combination of thrusting forward and pulling Robin towards him to make the most painful motion so far. Once the Joker was as far inside him as he could get, Robin felt the man's seed release inside him. Slowly the Joker pulled out, and Robin collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily and still crying.

"How does it feel knowing part of me will always be inside you?"

Robin only continued sobbing. His eyes were still shut, but his tears would probably blur his vision even if he opened them.

"You're so...gorgeous, when you cry."

The Joker zipped up his pants again as he took a seat on Robin's lower back. Sweeping a finger across his cheek he lifted up a tear and licked the salty liquid from his finger. Clicking his tongue as if to get a better taste test.

"Deeeeelicious."

The knife he had used previously stayed on the ground beside them, but the Joker reached into his coat jacket for a new toy. A scalpel. Humming what sounded like a tune you'd hear at a carnival the Joker towered his form over Robin and placed the blade on his upper back.

"I'm going to make it so you never forget whose Birdie you are...You're not Batty's anymore. You're mine. I OWN you now."

Dragging the blade deeply in his skin, Robin flinched. He was screaming into the rag.

"This way, Batty will know you're mine too. If he ever decides to show up. I tell you-I wait half my life waiting for that guy to show up to my shows."

The carving only continued. Robin could feel the blood trickling off his body and forming an even bigger puddle under him.

Hearing mumbling coming from the rag, Joker decided to take a moment away from his carving to cut the back of the rag, letting the dirty cloth fall to the ground. Robin would be too weak to scream anymore anyways.

"Please...j-just kill me..."

Robin whimpered, shivering violently. He had already been through too much pain to take, and the humiliation of Batman seeing him like this was something he didn't want to go through. Being dead seemed a lot better then staying in a Hell like this.

"Kill you? Why would I do that!? You're WAY to much FUN!"

The Joker said tugging on Robin's ear a few times before continuing carving into his back.

"Pleaseeee! Pleasee just kill me! Idon'twanttoliveIdontwanttolive-"

"-Shhhh...shhhshhh..."

The Joker put the bloody scalpel back in his jacket and pet Robin's hair softly.

"Hush little Birdie...you're not going to die. Don't you want Batman to see you? I bet he misses you..."

"P-please...I want to die.."

Twisting the boy onto his back, Robin nearly screamed again at the feeling of his fresh cuts hitting the dirty cement floor. The Joker placed one hand on the back of Robin's head to avoid it hitting the ground as well.

The Joker was acting like a caring lover now, though that's all it was. Acting. Reaching for the knife on the ground next to them he put the blade back in Robin's mouth.

"Don't be sad...let's put a smile on that face!"

Shattering glass interrupted the 'plastic sugery' before Robin received his permanent smile. The large form of a winged creature swept through one of the higher up windows and glided to the ground only about 10 feet away from the two. It was Batman. The Joker looked like the only one to be happy to see him. Putting the knife in his Jacket the Joker pulled Robin up onto his feet, or as well as the boy could stand and hugged him tightly to his own form.

"Our special guest has finally decided to show up. Too bad you came too late..."

"Give me the boy"

Batman kept his serious cold look, but on the inside he felt crushed seeing Robin in such a state. Beaten, bloody...and even worse, there were obvious signs of rape. Batman wanted to throw a batstar right in the center of the Joker's forehead. He wanted the clown dead for what he did, but didn't want to risk hitting Robin, who could easily be used as a human shield. Robin kept his head lowered. He didn't want Batman to see his face. His legs felt boneless as he found balancing almost impossible, but somehow managed to use leaning on the Joker as a way to keep standing at least a little bit.

"Sorry Batty...but the shows been CANCELED."

Shoving Robin, he suddenly felt the ground underneath him vanish. What was happening. Robin was too much on the edge of unconsciousness to even realize he was now free falling. The Joker had shoved him down the same trap door his henchmen had been doomed to earlier. With his body barley able to move, and his wrists tied back. Robin knew this would be the end. He was sure to drown an icy death. At least Bruce wouldn't have to see him...

--**Authors note-**--

_  
End of the chapter- not the story _

_Thank you for the kind reviews!_


	4. Carved and Broken

Robin's body went numb.

The combination of the salt water invading his cuts with the beyond freezing temperature of the icy water was enough to knock him out cold. He could feel his body sinking deeper and deeper. Everything was dark. His hands were still tied behind his back enabling him to swim, but even if they were untied he was too weak to keep afloat anyways. He was only glad Batman wouldn't have to see him in his previous state for long. As he slowly faded out of consciousness he could still hear the Joker's laugh echoing in his memory.

--

Eyelashes slowly fluttered open, greeted by bright lighting in a stainless white room that looked beyond sanitary. Robin tried to sit up, but it was painful to move. This room...it seemed so heavenly...was he...dead? Examining the room furthermore he realized he was in one fo the guest room's of Bruce's mansion. He was covered in bandages, one big one on his shoulder, and an even larger one wrapped around his upper torso over the higher-up part of his back. Flinching at the pain from sitting up Robin looked down at his hands. He was still shivering, regardless to the warmness of the room. With the twist of a door handle, Robin tugged the blanket upwards and wrapped it around himself, using it as a hood as well. It was Bruce, now out of costume and wearing his usual button up shirt and pants. He had a pitiful look on his face. As if Robin's current state was entirely his fault.

"You're awake."

Robin didn't answer. He only hid himself in the blanket further. He didn't want Bruce to see him like this. The Joker had made him hideous. The cut on his face was no longer bleeding, and not deep enough to leave a scar, but for now a trail of red scabbed its way down his cheek. His body was also carved up and damaged...and even worse...

_Now I'm always inside you.._

Bruce noticed his discomfort and walked over to the bed. Sitting at the edge he reached a hand out to pet the hood of Robin's blanket, but the boy quickly layed back down and curled up in a ball. Bruce pulled his hand back.

"...Sorry...I just.."

"You don't want to look at me.."

"Of course I do, I never thought I'd see you again.."

"I'm horrible."

Bruce reached a hand to the blanket and tugged it from Robin's face. Laying down besides him he tried to give his warmest smile to the boy, which was hard with the knowledge of how much pain he had gone through.

"You're not horrible. Nothing that happened was your fault."

Robin remained hiding his face, putting his hands in front of it.

"I'm hideous."

Grabbing his wrists gently, Bruce slowly and carefully pulled the boys hands from his face. Their eyes met.

"You're still perfect."

At those words, tears re-appeared in Robin's eyes as he started to cry again. Snuggling against the older for comfort, Bruce wrapped his arms around the blanket covered boy and rested his chin on his head.

"...B-Bruce?"

"Hm?"

"What happened to him..?...the...Joker?"

"...When he pushed you down into the water...I was afraid I'd loose you, so..I instantly dove after."

"So, the Joker..he's still..out there?"

"Don't worry. He'll never touch you again. I won't let you get hurt again."

Robin didn't answer. Petrified by the fear of the mere thought that the Joker was still on the loose.He wouldn't be able to stay in the mansion forever. The streets still had crime, and he couldn't let Batman fight alone. He still ahd a duty to do.

"You're staying here for a while." Bruce suddenly spoke, as if he had read the boy's thoughts.

"I can't make you fight alone.."

"You can barley move. You're staying."

There was only silence after that. Silence until Robin drifted back into sleep, but only after making the final decision in his thoughts that he would help Batman anyways. Right now he was just to tired to argue. To sleepy to speak.

Once he was sure Robin was deep in slumber, Bruce slowly slipped away and stepped out of the bed. As much as he never wanted to let the boy out of his sight again, he still had things to do. Slowly opening the door he kept his eyes on the sleeping figure until the door shut. Turning around he was met by Alfred. A surprised flinch, but Bruce was use to his old friend sneaking up on him.

"He won't let you go alone."

"Then I can't tell him I'm going, can I?"

"I think you're forgetting, Master Wayne, the boy is your sidekick. You're not the only one Gotham needs."

Bruce didn't reply. Alfred always had his way of manipulating words to make whatever he says sound right. Even though it was logical, Bruce hated being wrong. He sighed shaking his head as he continued to walk down the hallway.

"I just need some time to think. Keep a watch on the news, will you? Just in case the Joker puts on any sort of show."

--

A few hours later the Boy Wonder awoke with a sweat after having a nightmare about the earlier events. His breathing had picked up and until he realized his dream had broken into reality, he sat clutching the blanket as if it were to save his life. Glancing around the room he slowly started to calm down. Crawling to the edge of the bed he slowly put one foot down on the ground and wobbly tried to stand. His entire body ached, which only made it seem more like he was walking for the first time. Opening the bedroom door he peeked down each end of the hall to see if anyone was coming and walked to the bathroom. It wasn't like he was doing anything sneaky, but the thought of anyone seeing him still made the boy feel uneasy. His upper torso was wrapped in bandages, and he was wearing a pair of light blue pajama pants that were a little big for him. Once in the bathroom he locked the door. He didn't have to go, but he wanted a mirror. He wanted to see how horrible he was. The bathroom had one large mirror that showed Robin waist-up. His face still had the cut on the cheek, but other then that all the injuries were on his body. Even so, butterflies scurried wildly in his stomach at the awful sight of himself. The bandage hiding his upper back reminded him. What had been carved in his back?

Slowly and carefully, afraid to cause pain to himself, Robin started to unravel the bandage. Once he managed to get it off he turned and stretched to look over his shoulder at the mirror. His eyes widened in a mixture of fear and self-disgust.

**'JoKeR' **

It was carved there. Deep enough that Robin wasn't sure if it would scar or not. How could Bruce still look at him? The wound was still dripping fresh blood the liquid was now trickling down his back. Robin put a shoulder against the wall and slowly slid to the floor. Weeping quietly he couldn't help but start to cry again. Anything that reminded him of the Joker made him scared, and any thought of Bruce made him cry. It was a horrible combination that only made the Boy Wonder wish himself dead.

"I have to help Bruce...he still needs me..."


	5. A Warning

"Good morning Alfred"  
Robin walked into the dining room, wrapped up snugly in a blanket. He had re-bound the bandages keeping his new 'body modification' on his back hidden away, but paranoia already convinced him that absolutely everyone was aware of what had happened. "Ah, you're finally awake. How are you feeling?" Alfred asked as he continued polishing the table, making its stainless surface even cleaner. Which somehow he always managed to make possible.  
"F-fine. I'm fine"  
"Hm. You slept for quite some time, I'd assume you would be feeling a little better. Though I do personally advise you to continue resting for at least a few days.  
"I can't do that Alfred..Bruce, he"  
"-will search for the Joker until time itself ends. Which, by the way, is the reason he is out right now"  
"...what do you mean"  
"Well you slept in past sundown, you didn't expect him to be patient enough to just sit back, did you"  
Robin blinked. He did sleep in rather late. Quickly tightening the blanket around his shoulders he took off down the hallway; only to turn and run back into the dining room a few moments later.  
"You're costume's folded and ready to go in the living room"  
Alfred directed without even needing to wait for the boy to ask. With a grin Robin turned and continued to make his way down the hall.

--

"We found him outside of the station earlier tonight"  
On top of the police roof right beside the Bat-flood light, Batman stood talking to two cops and a detective. A few hours earlier a dead cop was pushed outside of a unidentified vehicle. His death was determined by stab wounds. Not only that but his face was painted with the infamous 'Joker Clown' pattern. "There's more then that...it wasn't determined if this happened after he was dead or not...but there was fishing line coming from out of his mouth. When our medics pulled it out, attached to it was"  
The officer looked like she was about to be sick.  
"...a..a dead bird"  
Batman was speechless for a moment. This was just the kind of twisted thing the Joker would do, but it still surprised him.  
"...dead bird? For what reason"  
"Well...there weren't really any clues found on the actual bird...but there is one thing that worries us"  
"That is"  
"Robin"  
"What about him?" Batman's quick response sounded very defensive.

"Well, the breed of bird was a Robin...so we do have suspicion that Robin could be his next target."

"What a sick freak." The detective spoke shaking their head as they looked to the ground. No one vocally agreed, but the two cops nodded and turned back to Batman.

"We think it woul-"

The officer didn't have a chance to voice their opinion. Within the short time of glancing away from Batman, the Dark Knight had raced off once again.

--

Robin felt beyond nervous. If it weren't for the undying determination to help out Bruce, he would probably still be curled up under the covers in his bed. Now though, now he rode on his own motorcycle threw the Gotham streets. He took the roads less known, figuring those would be the streets Batman would most likely be found. Through the visor of his helmet he didn't see any others. No pedestrians, all cars were parked and left in solitude. It was a quiet night on an empty road. The emptiness was the only thing un-ordinary about it, until he noticed an apartment building that had been closed down for nearly four years now, set ablaze and burning wildly threw the windows. Easing on the brake to a safe stop, he left his helmet on the seat and walked closer to the building. It was odd that an unused building would randomly combust. The only logical reason Robin could think of was maybe just some teens got bored and had a lighter at hand. For one thing, he knew no one would be stupid enough to venture in there. and there were no cries for help. Someone had probably already reported it and fire trucks were on their way now. Either way, it didn't seem like Batman was h-.

His mind froze.

Someone's hand was on his shoulder.


	6. Bird Watching

His mind froze.

Someones hand was on his shoulder.

Robin's fright had paralyzed him. Every nerve in his body stood still, except for his heart which seemed to be twice as loud as usual. Finally -with the help of curiosity- he looked over his shoulder at the figure standing behind him. A sigh of relief. It was a police officer. The officer gave Robin a slight smile. As if recognizing the teen as the Boy Wonder.

"Everything alright?"

It seemed as though the officer didn't even notice the burning building. He just kept friendly eyes not breaking contact with Robin's. Eye contact made Robin uncomfortable, ever since his encounter with the Joker, facing people was most difficult.

"Yeah...I'm fine, thanks Officer..."

By face Robin didn't recognize the fellow justice enforcer. Trying to catch the letters on his name tag with the reflecting light of the fire Robin squinted.

"Officerrrrr...Robin?"

Something was fishy. His name tag said Robin out of all names? Robin stepped back with a suspicious look on his face, but held against making any serious action. Knowing the possibility of a weird coincidence could still occur. He was just being paranoid...Robin was a common name...right? That's when the officer started to chuckle. It wasn't the laugh of the Joker, but a laugh with the same touch of insanity. Robin without thinking leapt forward, throwing one of his strongest punches straight into his chest. The blow knocked the man to the ground. Quickly Robin jumped on his bike and peeled out into a frantic drive. The fake officer was without a doubt one of the Joker's minions. Robin had to get out of there. The bike raced down some of the more secluded alleyways of Gotham. The ones he had originally planned to take in the first place. Keeping an eye out for pedestrians, he knew his fear-speed of driving would be a danger to anyone not paying attention. Glancing around as he drove he noticed something a bit strange. There were more people then usual. Some standing in alleyways, some just standing with hands in there pockets starring. As if they were waiting for Robin to drive by.

He had to stop this paranoia. It was starting to get out of hand.

Or was it?

A closer look at the pedestrians and Robin realized they all wore rubber clown masks.

"Shit.."

Robin sped up faster, but the amount of people seemed to multiply. Even worse, they started walking towards the bike. The boy knew he couldn't just plow them over. He couldn't just kill them. So to the best of his ability he tried his best to evade, tried to avoid hitting them while maintaining an impressive speed. Fishtailing the bike in order to clear a tight turn Robin was suddenly faced with a dead end. A brick wall with a large white blob of paint that had a red smile and black circle eyes painted on it.

With no time to properly stop, Robin skidded the bike to its side, which accidentally caused the vehicle to flip over, sending the bike into the wall and the boy stumbling to the ground limply.

Robin couldn't move.

Darkness had clouded his mind, he was going unconscious.

"Save me...B...br.."

His lips failed to quiver out the name of his love as his mind slowly drifted. The last thing he heard were a single set of footsteps,

getting louder

and closer.

--

_**author note; **_

_A short chapter with another cliffhanger. xD sorry. I've been too busy to properly update, but I felt bad putting it off this long. So here's a little something for now. _

_Will try to update again soon!_


	7. Leaving The Nest

Laying unconscious against the damp alleyway ground. Without a helmet the boy was left with a gash on his forehead. Not a large one, stitches wouldn't be needed, but it was solid proof the boy was truly knocked out. The footsteps got louder as the figure stepped beside the boy, towering over his broken form.

"Wooo hooooo hoo." The red grin of the Joker widened as he clicked his tongue against his teeth a few times. Kneeling down beside Robin he tilted the boy's head to get a better view at the wound on his forehead.

"My my..a new beauty scar? Tsktsk...this ones not even by me."

He slapped the boy's cheek lightly, trying to see if he could wake him.

"C'mon c'mon wakey wake. Up and at'em."

No luck, Robin for now was out cold. The Joker sighed and stood up. He could feel the presence of his henchmen behind him. He would take Robin with him, but make one of his followers actually do the work of carrying the boy.

"Grab the kid, we're leav-"

His words stopped when he turned to look at his henchmen. His smile grew. He wasn't met with a clown masked crook at all. It was,

the Batman.

"Get a way from him."

Batman snarled, afraid to get to close, knowing that a sudden movement like charging the Joker all at once would put Robin's life in more danger then it already was. The clown had a way of acting a little extra crazy under pressure.

"Batsy! Nice to see you again, did you have fun on your little swim trip? I heard the harbor is a wonderful place to vacation in winter."

The Joker completely ignored Batman's order, only mocking his last meet with him at the pier.

"Get away from the boy."

"Oh, this?"

The Joker knelt down beside Robin again, running a hand through his hair.

"This isn't a boy, It's a bir-"

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

Batman started to step forward, but the Joker unleashed one of his many knives from his jacket and held it to Robin's throat, holding his head up by his hair for a clear view of his neck.

"Ah-ah-ah...Finders keepers Batsy. This kid is mine now."

"You bastard..."

If it were a regular hostage, Batman would pull one of his crafty tricks to knock the knife out of the Joker's hand and save them...but this, this was Robin. He couldn't risk it. Especially not then the capture was the Joker. Killing was second hand for that man, he wouldn't think twice before taking Robin's life.

"I think it's time you let birdie here...leave his nest."

All at once masked clowns came pouring from several branching alleyways, all having some sort of make-shift weapon. A crowbar, a pipe, bat, a few had some form of blade. Surrounding Batman they all started attacking at once. Kicking and punching them out one by one, Batman was noticing a change in the amount of thugs he was fighting decrease, but he couldn't let them distract him. Reaching for his utility belt he withdrew his grapple gun and went to shoot it at a fire escape above, but just as he did one of the clowns hit his firing arm with a pipe, knocking his shot off course. Batman had no choice but to beat each one to near-death until he could escape their crowd.

By the time that happened, Robin's bike, Robin, and the Joker were all missing.


	8. The Bat's gone mad

It seemed like a lifetime had gone by.

Quite honestly, Bruce was almost convinced it had been at five years at the least since he had seen the face of the boy he loved. As reality would have it, though, it had just reached 9 months since the last time he saw Robin, or even the Joker, for that matter. Nightmares haunted Bruce every night. If he was lucky enough to even reach sleep. There wasn't a single day that went by where Batman didn't go looking for what he had lost. Gotham had spread rumors that 'The Bat's gone mad'. No longer was he fighting crime, or even giving civilians in need a second glance. All he cared about was Robin. He blamed himself for the boy's kidnap, and didn't even want to imagine what someone as messed up as the Joker was putting him through. If he was even still alive.  
Due to Batman's ignorance of distress calls, crime rates were at an all time high in Gotham. Arkham was empty and every villain was parading chaos in the streets. Except the one corruption-crusader Batman was hunting for. The Joker. How the crazy fool managed to keep the patience to stay out of the spotlight for so long was amazing. The only inspiration the clown had to lay low like this had to be for some sort of 'big show planned for Gotham. In which case, perhaps there was hope. Maybe Robin was still alive. Then again, depending on what twisted things the Joker would possibly do to the boy, perhaps being alive wouldn't be in his best wishes.

"If you kill yourself trying to search for Robin, He'll have no hope of ever being found."  
Alfred was once again staying hours passed his preferred bed time to wait for Bruce's return. With majority of his Bat-suit off, the man dragged his feet to the black leather couch and flopped down on his stomach.

"Why him? He was so innocent..."

Bruce sounded dead. If you thought his voice was on the monotone side before, his new 'personality' would make the old him seem 'chipper.

"Innocence is what men like the Joker,feed off of."  
"I could have protected him..."  
"Master Wayne, you did everything you could do-"  
"-NO. I didn't. I could have taken the risk, Before he took Robin..I could have...could have..."

"You did everything you could, and you're still doing everything you can. That, and more! Robin's not the only one who needs you. Don't forget about Gotham. Somewhere out there, That man is watching the order of things crumble, along with your sanity, and only when you're finally broken will he make his move. You can't let Robin's kidnap go in vain. Your city needs Batman." Alfred was extremely worried about the young sidekick, but he was also right about being worried for Gotham as well. Bruce knew this to be true.

"I know...it's just..."  
"Master Wayne, you've done quite enough for today. Get some rest."  
With a little help walking him to his bed, Bruce said his goodnight to the man and changed for bed. How he would ever find the ability to sleep with all the jumping chaos in his mind was a mystery to him.  
"The Joker wants me to go crazy...he wants me to let Gotham fall..."  
Bruce laid his head down on the pillow, pulling the blanket up to his nose.  
"His plan is working...I can't let that bastard win..."  
Despite being convinced he wouldn't be able to sleep, it was only a few moments before Bruce's flickering eyelids finally closed fully.  
Tomorrow, he would be a hero again. Or at least try to be.


	9. Let's have a riot

"Good morning Gotham, this is channel 9 news bringing you the latest updates of today's crime in the city. We remind you to keep your children and wives indoors during this critical time in our city, with Batman apparently off the job, our police have been doing the best they can to keep up with Gotham's criminals, but are they doing good enough?"

The $730 dollar television screen transmitting Gotham's top news station was interrupted by the crashing intrusion of a metal baseball bat, as a hooded vandal smashed open the glass standing between him and the store titled Vick's Televisions. Looting had become common in Gotham. Like most cities it was always a problem, but with their masked hero distracted everyone had become less threatened by the caped crusader.

"HELPP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!"

A woman screamed as she helplessly watched two hoodlums snag her fifteen month old daughter and circle around the mother on motorcycles. The two wore leather jackets, spikes covered almost every surface of the distressed black leather. They had white bandannas around the lower section of their faces, and tinted goggles covering their eyes. The baby screamed and wiggled between one of their arms, reaching for the mother sharing in the tears.

"PLEASE! SOMEONE, HE-"

It was at that moment the motorcycle not occupied with the baby got swept up into the air and thrown across the road. Its driver skidded across the road, laying motionlessly. Not dead, but passed out with a killer headache awaiting their awake. The other biker starred over at their fallen comrade, before looking up to find themselves face to face with a gloved fist that belonged to non other then the cities most looked upon hero. The Batman. As the biker flew back, Batman made sure to swoop up the baby in his own arms and land on two feet beside the mother. The other motorcycle continued driving for a moment before falling to the road as well. It's driver laid on the ground along with the other punk.

"T-Thank you..."

"Get out of here. Now."

Batman's only words to the grateful mother as he turned around to finish what he had started with the road warriors. The one who received his punch was already starting to pull himself up. Batman decided to approach that one first. Considering his other victim was already knocked out cold. Batman decided to help the criminal to his feet, by grabbing the collar of his jacket and lifting him off the ground. Before he could continue any other action ,the bat froze. Expecting it to be just a common criminal had been a severe understatement. The white bandanna hiding the criminals mouth was painted with a red smile. This was the first of the Joker's henchmen he'd seen since his last encounter with the Joker himself. Ripping off the bandanna and goggles in one swoop, Batman slammed the biker against the side of a building and held him by the throat until he was coughing up mucus and gasping for air. Right when it looked like the man's life had run out, Batman let go. Watching him gasp for breath on the ground. Without giving him a break Batman instantly kicked the man in the chest and continued to stand with one foot on his ribs.

"WHERE'S THE JOKER?"

His voice was stern, threatening, scary. Even for Batman he sounded like no one to mess with. Then something unexpected happened. Rather then a shaky response, the henchmen just laughed. It was a cackling giggle that made Batman's temper boil.

"Hahahaa...Boss said you'd show up eventually, Just keep hurting people...Batsy will show up...He ALWAYS shows up..."

"Tell me where he is or I'll-"

The revving of more motorcycles distracted Batman from finishing his sentence. He turned his head only to be faced with a line of at least 12 more bikers. All with the same mask. Leading them was a Biker dressed similar, but with a long red scarf, gold rimmed goggles, and a nazi-styled biker helmet with a single spike on the top. The man under Batsy's foot started laughing even harder now. To shut him up he received a harsh kick to the ribs, knocking the wind straight out of him. Taking a few steps towards the mob, Batman looked at them all with glaring eyes and a stern face.

"You'll all pay. Every last one of you."


End file.
